fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Wydarzyło się kiedyś
Czyżby to było niczym cztery Ewangelie? Jedna historia oczami kilku ludzi. Niezłe zagranie. Miku Lover 10:36, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) O, cofniemy się do wspólnej miski LK i Maru? Me gusta! Kani--Nui 15:40, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Sądzę, że na pewno chcecie wiedzieć, dlaczego Maru kuśtyka. No ale tu chodzi o historię, zresztą sami się przekonacie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak kiedyś będziesz pisał książkę, zadzwoń do mnie, a zrobię Ci okładkę. - A do CS zrobisz? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :A masz może mniej więcej jakiś projekt? - :Tak samo kiedyś powiedziałem The New Lewie :D--Guurahk 07:05, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) "Dłonie"? Nowe jednostki... Hm... --I Came To Play! 18:26, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiadomo o co chodzi. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kurde, nie mogę się doczekać! Argh! I Came To Play! 07:51, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Sądzę, że wiele osób chce poznać historię każdego członka Durbhai. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę : Sądząc po dyskusji, conajmiej cztery. xD I Came To Play! 08:07, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Pięć Vezok999 14:55, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Sądząc po dyskusji, conajmiej cztery + Vazon. Tfu! Vezok. xD I Came To Play! 15:28, kwi 5, :::2012 (UTC) ::::Tia...Akuumo, możesz przestać z tym Vazonem?Raz tak zamiast Vezoka napisałem na czacie, a teraz to słowo weszło do ogólnego użycia ... Toa Mugetsu225 :::::Powinieneś się cieszyć, wykreowałeś nowy trend. A teraz już koniec off-topu. I Came To Play! 16:25, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) No panowie, pierwszy rozdział zakończony. Co o tym myślicie? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Cóż... Muszę przyznać, Maru pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył. Nie sądziłem, że będzie z niego taki dobry wojownik, mimo tego, że ma oszukańczą broń ;) Jak zwykle, bardzo przyjemnie się czyta. Fajny opis Księcia, czuć ten jego "chłód", którego nie było od "Drogi Łowcy" chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy w niektórych momentach nie było to troszkę przesadzone. Ciekawe opisy lokacji, barkuje ich w większości ff-ów. Zdecydowana większość pisarzy skupia się na akcji kosztem charakterów postaci i opisów, które są również bardzo ważne. Cóż, jeżeli Maru jest tak dobrze napisany, to jestem ciekaw jak opiszesz LK :) Trzymam kciuki za szybkie napisanie nowych rozdziałów :)--Guurahk 19:55, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Zauważ, że zdradziłem pewne nieznane fakty z życia Maru. Np. dlaczego kuleje, skąd ma znak, a także początek jego znajomości z Księciem. Tak będzie z każdym członkiem Durbhai. A walka to taki smaczek dla tych co czytają moje FF :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Maru wymiata, Vixon zamiata. I Came To Play! 18:10, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Zastanawia mnie- czy nazwa została ot tak wymyślona, czy miała jakoś nawiązywać do samej wyspy? Bo z tego co wiem, Nihil ''to po łacinie Nic. A co do samego rozdziały pierwszego- ciekawy dobór słów, tak jak wyżej cieszę się, że są tutaj opisy miejsc. Czekam na drugi rozdział i mam nadzieję, że będzie równie ekscytujący, albo nawet bardziej, niż ten pierwszy. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Tene, ta nazwa miała nawiązywać do wyspy :)--Guurahk 20:39, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Guur wymyślił, a mi się bardzo spodobała. Wiadomo dlaczego... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O, dzięki, to mi już trochę wyjaśniło fabułę opowiadania (Jeśli moje analityczne myślenie jest wystarczająco dobre). Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Nawet, gdybyś nie napisał o tym, że Tos(ie)k umrze, domyśliłbyM'' się tego. Ale spoko. Aha, i literówka w kwestii Tośka - "Nie wierz'e'!" I Came To Play! 16:17, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Zastanawia mnie, czyją przeszłość z członków Durbhai, chcielibyście poznać najbardziej. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A czyją, jak nie pewnego Księcia, co nazywał się Lodowym? No, ewentualnie też Phantixa i Digura. Reszty też, ale nieco mniej. Icosel, Toa of Ice 19:12, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Myślałem, że o Księciu wiecie dosyć ;p no ale ok. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja chcę poznać prawdziwe imię Księcia! I chooy! I Came To Play! 13:21, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) A co tam którego najbardziej. Dawaj wszystkich! Skoro to ma być Twoja ostatnia trylogia, to chociaż zrób z niej coś epickiego. I z Akuumo sie zgadzam, wszyscy chcemy imię Księcia! Miku Lover 16:45, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) To by go obdarło z tajemniczości Vezok999 17:55, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) A tam obdzieranie. Rozdziewiczmy go w naszym stylu : D Miku Lover 18:32, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Definitywnie obdarło by go z tajemniczości i uroku. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę LK niech pozostanie LK, tak jak TSO pozostanie TSO--Guurahk 12:44, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) Walić tajemniczość! Od tajemniczości to są elfy! My chcemy jego imię! I Came To Play! 13:12, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) No panowie, maturka za mną. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał teraz więcej czasu i postaram się pisać częściej. Jakby nie patrząc wakacje do października przydadzą mi się. Aha i miłej nauki jeszcze. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :Dzięki :P FF ruszy teraz "z kopyta"? Vezok999 13:20, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Myślę, że tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A więc Digur będzie tym "emocjonalnym"... Hm... On może umrzeć. I don't care. I Came To Play! 15:18, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) : Vox! I DON'T CARE! Miku Lover 18:09, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuiQh3sbjvY 0:37 - I DON'T CARE!! ViktoriaForever! 18:19, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) OCZYWIŚCIE! ostatnie zadanie. I OCZYWIŚCIE! coś pójdzie nie tak po ich myśli. A to, OCZYWIŚCIE! spowoduje śmierć Tooska/Tos(i)ka i depresję Digura. Rurek, stać Cię na więcej. Bo to takie OCZYWI!ste. I Came To Play! 11:23, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Myślisz? No tak, bo ja nigdy nie zaskakuję ;p Poczekaj do końca to jeszcze przeprosisz :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czyli, że Digur to nie Digur, tylko Tosk przebrany za Digura? I Tosk mówi, że to Tosk umarł, podczas kiedy to umarł Digur? Operacja Wykop! 16:53, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) Sam lepiej bym tego nie wytłumaczył. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę W sumie to ciekawe że tylko wariat jest w stanie zrozumieć geniusza. Kani--Nui 18:53, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) A co, Kaniś nie zrozumiał FFa? Operacja Wykop! 18:57, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) Zrozumieć w miarę zrozumiałem, gorzej z rozumieniem twojego wywodu. Kani--Nui 20:04, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) : Przecie to jest proste jak konstrukcja (prostego) cepa. Akuumo 13:01, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) A ja akurat "wywód" Darkiego zrozumiałem doskonale ;_; ViktoriaForever! 08:37, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) O.o Damn, Kopaka, dobry jesteś. Chociaż nadal uważam, że Tosk "umarł". Ale, motywy "sławy" Toska, a.k.a. Digura nabiera nowego wymiaru. Warto było czekać dla takiego (małego dość) zaskoczenia. Akuumo 13:01, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) PS. Lol, zeraz okaże się, że Lodowy Książe to kobieta ;_; PPS. Nie wiem, czy wyłamanie palców po waleniu pięściami było jakimś nawiązaniem, ale czytając to, uśmiechnąłem się. :P No tak. Dawny Tosk "umarł", a "narodził" się Digur, takim, jaki go chciał widzieć Tosk. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę PS. Bez przesady ;p PPS. Głodnemu chleb na myśli? Symbol Rahkshi? Czyżby Redden miał jakieś kontakty z Makuta? No i dlaczego w dziale "Deamoon" znajduje się historia Reddena? Za dużo tych pytań, pisz więcej >:D--Guurahk 18:01, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG! KOPAKA ZABRAŁ SIĘ ZA FFA! Dopiero teraz ochłonąłem, by móc to napisać <:O Akuumo 17:25, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) Wodny Książę O.o. Nie myślałem, że kiedyś poznamy innych oprócz Lodowego i Ziemnego O.o Muge 16:33, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) No i praktycznie połowa opowieści za mną. Myśłę, że nie jest źle i da się czytać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę